custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Grekk
Makuta Grekk was the Maktua of the southwest region of the Southern Continent, and serves those who he believes that are more superior than himself. Biography Makuta Grekk created Rahi when the Brotherhood was formed. He was assigned the southwest of the Southern Continent by Miserix during his reign as the Brotherhood's leader. He sided with Teridax when the Brotherhood became evil, even though he somewhat regretted betraying his former leader, but he eventually got over it and accepted his new leadership. One day, on his part of the Southern Continent, a Matoran named Cyrax was planning on leaving the island one day to discover what the universe was like. This angered Grekk. as he would threaten the Matoran never to leave the island, as she was one of the Matoran servants of Grekk. However, a Toa known as "Brutal", alongside with Eeaon, attacked Grekk and he forcefully retreated from the Toa and Matoran. He was on Destral during the Order of Mata Nui's invasion, and he was assigned with Tazzuk to go with him to Karda Nui to hunt down the Toa Nuva. However, while in Karda Nui, he encounted Kylord, "Brutal", and many of their adversaries. When Grekk, Intor and Tazzuk all went to the Core's Swamp, they encountered Toa Galyku, who blasted Grekk into the Swamp's mutagen (causing him to have his mask mutated). He was recoved by Makuta Barornox and Makuta Insorz (who was also mutated by the Swamp's water). After Insorz attacked Nurak, Kylord, along with the other Toa, appeared and having the Makuta outnumbered and outmatched (as they'd allign themselves with Toa "Vahi" at this point). The Makuta reluctantly retreated, heading back to their temporary base. When they returned, Grekk gave himself an ugrade to his armor, but the mutation caused Grekk to grow a third eye on his skull, and must flip his face in order for him to fly. After Intor captured Cyrax and Drogu, Tazzuk ordered Grekk and Insorz to guard the base to prevent the Toa from rescuing their allies. However, they were ambushed by "Brutal", Kylord, and Cyanide. Grekk battled "Brutal" for the most part, until Intor arrived and instructed Grekk and Insorz to retreat, in which they did so via teleporting. Grekk is currently at Tazzuk's Secret Lair far from the west corridor of Karda Nui, awaiting the Toa and their allies to arrive. Abilities and Traits Like all Makuta, Grekk could create, control and absorb shadow, produce Kraata's, shape-shift and access to 42 Rahkshi powers. Due to his mutation, however, he cannot access all of his powers that he use to posses. Grekk will side with the most superior and most powerful allies. Grekk siding with Teridax was an example, when he discovered that Teridax has overthrew Miserix himself. He is also loyal to the stronger beings, such as Tazzuk, but can be questionable depending on what kind of action his leader take. Mask and Tools Kanohi Shelic, Mask of Blindness. and now has an arm-fused Shadow blaster, equipped with his Shadow driller. Trivia *Grekk was KylerNuva135's first official Makuta MOC (he made Tazzuk well before the Makuta species was made in 2008). *Grekk's revamped appearance is slightly inspired by "Transformers" ''character, Shockwave. *Grekk originally wasn't going to have any large roles in "War of Brutality", but this has been changed as Grekk now has a larger role. Appearances *The Brutal Mission '' *''The Brtual Mission: Deleted Scenes'' *''War of Brutality'' Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:User:KylerNuva